L'envol de l'oiseau
by Doctor Flo
Summary: Les dernières pensées d'un petit être qui meurt et qui se souvient de bribes de sa vie.


Doctor Flo! The return of the psycopathe!! Je vous ai manqué? Comment ça non?  
Ce coup-ci je reviens avec une one shot pour le moins étrange et bizarre (j'ai même hésité à le poster mais ma correctrice m'a forçé. Elle me fait trop peur TT). Je n'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir. 

Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice vivi alias sayuri-geisha et je vous encourage à aller voir ses fics.

Disclaimer: sont pas à moi (Meme pas les jumeaux TT snif)

**L'envol de l'oiseau **

J'ai mal.

Je n'avais jamais cru qu'une telle douleur était possible.

J'ai vraiment mal.

Le sang coule à flot. Des vagues de liquide grenat qui vont et viennent par intermittence à chaque battements de ce cœur qui ralentit.

Je sautille misérablement pour la fuir, cette bête immonde qui enfonça ses griffes et ses crocs au plus profond de ma chair.

Comment puis-je endiguer une telle hémorragie? Et ça tombe derrière moi, formant une royale traîne sanglante.

Je ne pourrais pas le fuir. Il le sait, il s'amuse.

Quel être cruel!

Je vais mourir, c'est une telle évidence! Mais je me débats encore parce que j'espère. Stupide et douloureux espoir!

Je m'effondre. Je ne peux plus bouger. Une petite flaque rouge se répand autour de moi. Une flaque qui devient une immense mer vermeille.

La mer…

C'était si beau…

Je me rappelle l'odeur salée de la marée et du goût de l'écume blanchâtre Sur le ciel gris, il y avait les silhouettes des mouettes qui se dessinaient. L'air vibrait de leurs cris disgracieux. Je me souviens de l'assourdissant grondement du ressac sur les galets, des cris du vent à travers les falaises blanches de calcaire.

Je me souviens du rouge de la mer...

…

Non! La mer n'était pas rouge! Qu'est ce que je raconte?!Elle n'était pas rouge comme le sang. Elle ne devait pas être bleue? Je ne sais plus…

Mon esprit devient brumeux.

Je me demande quelle couleur ça a la mort. Je me demande quelle est son odeur, sa forme, son goût. Je me demande quelle est son bruit.

Un battement.

Un battement de cœur intrépide. Ca doit avoir ce bruit là, la mort. Le bruit du dernier coup de tambour. D'un horrible et résigné dernier coup de tambour.

Elle aussi elle jouait du tambour...

Non, elle jouait de la flûte!

A moins que ce ne soit du violon…

Je ne sais plus. Tout s'embrouille.

Elle jouait de la musique, ça je le sais. Une musique qui allait croissante avec les bruits du verger où j'ai dormis maints hivers.

C'était la jeune fille du printemps et des fleurs.

Et elle jouait du pipeau, ou bien du tambour, ou peut-être de la flûte, ou encore du violon. Je ne sais plus. Elle était si gracieuse… Belle je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais trouvé les enfants des hommes beau, mais elle était si légère...

Il est là quelque part. Je sens tout mon être se hérisser. Il est là, il joue. Il va me tuer lentement…Il a de beaux yeux mêlés de métal et d'agate. Il a du sang tout autour du museau. Les gouttelettes rouges vont bien avec le blanc de sa fourrure.

Le ciel est tout blanc lui aussi vu d'en haut.

Sa robe était toute blanche...  
Elle n'avait plus son instrument. Il y avait du rouge sur sa robe. Il y avait les choses moches et sans nom autour d'elle. Des prédateurs. Des choses puantes qui tuaient tout, qui vivaient dans le noir, qui arrachait les arbres et qui avait des yeux rouges.

Et son cœur-tambour de jeune fille battait très fort.

Il battait la chanson de la dernière danse.

Il battait tellement fort que ça m'a assourdi.

J'ai volé jusqu'à son sein gauche où battait son tambour.

Je l'ai écouté arraché sa poitrine puis ralentir, ralentir, ralentir. Devenir moins que murmure.

Et j'ai entendu la bruyante dernière fois.

J'aurais pu devenir sourd cela ne m'aurait pas rendu triste. J'avais entendu l'essentiel.

Le dernier coup de la vie...

Il est là, il s'approche. Il est si beau. Il est si dangereux. La mort ça doit avoir cette forme là. Ca doit avoir cette couleur là.

Du moins ma mort à moi, elle ressemble à ça. Il est ma mort à moi.

Il s'approche. J'ai l'impression qu'il sourit, un de ses sourires amers et doux. J'ai peur. Il s'approche. Je vois ses dents blanches. J'ai peur. Je sens son souffle. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur. Non! Ne rentre pas en moi! N'enfonce pas tes dents en moi!

NON!!!! NON!!! NOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Le piaillement de l'oiseau s'arrêta brutalement. Le chat déchiqueta la poitrine du moineau avec un ronronnement sonore. 

Le sang constellait sa fourrure blanche et ses yeux étaient plissés de contentement. Il releva son regard d'agate des tripes sanglantes pour croiser les bienveillants yeux gris de son ami, assis un peu plus loin à lire un livre.

Le félin se détourna de son repas et d'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers son elfe. Celui-ci sourit et passa sa longue main dans le pelage blanc tacheté de noir de son chat. Il l'agrippa par la peau du cou et le prit dans ses bras.

Le chat se laissa aller avec un ronron de bonheur.

L'elfe aux cheveux noirs sourit en regardant amoureusement la petite forme qui se lovait contre son torse.

-Elladan! Des orques attaquent la partie nord de la forêt!!

-J'arrive!!

Il reposa vivement le chat qui repartit vers son festin tandis que lui allait en courant à Imladris.

Les oiseaux sont tués par les chats. Les humains sont tués par les orques. Les orques sont tués par les elfes. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que cela soit cruel. C'est une vérité inaliénable. C'est le cycle de la vie. Il faut l'accepter tel qu'il est.

Fin

* * *

Youhouh!! y'a quelqu'un? Quelqu'un a-t'il eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout? 

Vous avez vu? Y'a Elladan à la fin. Pourquoi Elladan? C'est parce que dans ma dernière fic c'était Elrohir.

La fin vous à peut-être parut cruelle mais je la trouve profondément morale. J'en ai assez des gens qui trouvent mes chats cruels quand ils ramènent des souris mortes (c'est un peu dégeu c'est tout).

Je pense que si Elladan était intervenu pour sauver l'oiseau, il n'aurait pas respecter la nature. Le chat mange l'oiseau, c'est un cycle. Celui qui intervient dedans ne le respecte pas et ne respecte pas les lois de la nature voilà tout.

Comment ça vous vous en foutez?

Je voudrais des review de ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout. please!!!!

onuzef zq (message d'une de mes chattes qui a marché sur mon clavier)


End file.
